


《恶棍》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 这是我最骄傲的决定，最英勇的归宿。





	《恶棍》chapter（3）

在Loki刚刚离开的那段时间里，Thor做过几晚的噩梦。他梦见Loki对别人动心了，然后睁着那双暗淡的眼眸倒了下去，冰冷狼藉的零件散落了一地，而他都不知道怎么把他捡起来。

"我曾十分期待这个时刻，和推门而入的某一个人擦肩而过，便彻底结束了这一生。”Loki把头发剪短了，他的出现比离开时还要突然，而Thor只是温和地向他问候，两人去了曾是常客的餐厅后回家，完成了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，“但是没有，最接近湮灭的那个刹那，依旧是只有你能给我。”

所以我回来了，Thor，时隔四年。

“那你更不该回来，Loki。”Thor趴在阳台的石面上侧头看着Omega，他习惯性地摸出了烟，而Loki顺过去的姿势却熟练了很多，“我曾经想要赶走你，但我做不到，我以为你做到了。”

“让我来当恶人能让你好受点，对吗？”Loki有些尖锐地打断了Thor的话，微微眯起了眼。Thor这才发现Omega眼角有一颗小到几乎注定被忽略的泪痣，在夜色弥漫的月光下显露，“你真是个伪善的小人。”

“是人之常情。”Thor又点了根烟，却只是静静地看着它燃尽，“患得患失，杞人忧天，自私而博大。”

“你不是凡人，Thor。”Loki扬手的时候，明灭的火星落入了霓虹闪烁的夜景里，被风吹散，“你我都不是凡人，谈何常情？”

Thor就这样愣在了如水的月色下。

“不做无畏的救赎，你要，掏心给你；你走，不做纠缠......”神祗低下头喃喃，像那个千百年前迷路的孩子，“不是你要的吗，Loki。”“我要你缠着我告诉我你有多爱我，像个疯子那样千方百计地想用全身的温度燃烧成火焰吓走我，可你会吗？”Loki笑了起来，“你是什么，便怎样爱我，谁要你去当别人了？”

“我是谁不重要，Lo......”“可我爱的是你。”

“我来到这个世上，爱上注定的人。”Omega将手按在了alpha的胸口，却像是捏碎了他的肋骨，抓住了他鲜血淋漓的心脏，“他可能有千万个名字，但我爱的，都是同样的人。”

不是天注定，神也无法改变命格。

“只不过正好是你，是我选择了你，Thor。”

Loki的语调总有种蛊惑人心的侵略性，Thor看着他的Omega穿着自己宽大的睡衣，抱着笔记本电脑坐在被窝里“加班”，手机上的消息也从来没听过，而那些人的信息像是被Loki收纳在了大脑里的图书馆一般烂熟于心。

“别闹，”Loki鼻梁上为了显得更像个人类的金丝框眼镜被Thor拿掉了，弄乱了的碎发垂落在了眼前，“我把这几份文件看完。”“你变了Loki，”Thor呼噜噜地蹭着Omega的后颈，他一直没有标记Loki，那只是个更类似于“情趣”的装置设计而已，甚至可以被多次反复标记，“你以前很听话。”

“现在更粘人的是谁了？”Omega被搅合得完全无法工作，合上笔记本转身抱住了Thor，“也许这听上去很荒唐，但我能控制住自己的感情，Thor。”“唔。”alpha把睡衣领口的纽扣解开了两三颗，把衣领拉到了Omega的肩头，啃咬着那一块裸露出来的皮肤和锁骨，“也许你升级了自己的程序。”

“但总有一天.....唔嗯......不堪重负......”Loki很难描述自己被亲吻脖颈的感觉，像是有温热的血液流过自己冰冷的线路，“Thor......我们下午刚刚做过......”“你不想就别做了，”Thor亲了亲Loki的鼻尖，像小熊一样趴在他身上，“我从来不会逼你。”

“那......”Loki几乎要溺毙在那双欧蓝色的深情眼眸里，终于还是在心率失衡之前错开了视线，“那现在呢？”

“你不该这么问的，babe。”Thor在Omega尾音落下的同时便直接挺身闯进了他的身体，幽长温软的甬道里还留有上一次亲潮过后的湿润和敏感，Loki闷哼了一声，连气声都在颤抖，“你会成为第一个哭到缺水的人造人。”

alpha没有再回答他，像狮子一样叼着Omega的后颈快而深地撞进去，腺体上的组织修复力极强，Thor每次咬下去都能将Loki推上新的高潮。“轻点......哈嗯......”Loki跪趴在了床上，把胳膊撑在分开的两腿之间，Thor像是发情的猛兽一样压着他肏干，和下午的温存挑逗截然不同，alpha没有给他任何爱抚和亲吻，“你疯......呃啊.....嗯！”

Thor依旧只是一声不吭地挺动腰杆，左臂圈着Omega的小腹，在他每次向前爬去时毫不停歇地将他捞回来继续，直到生殖腔在横冲直撞的强压下被肏开，Loki呜咽着反手去推Thor的手被抓着摸向两人的交合处，羞愤难当地把头埋进了被褥之间，只露出了红得发烫的耳根。

“现在......”alpha将成结的从Omega饥渴红肿的生殖腔中退了出来，Loki低咽了一声，睁着通红的眼眶看着Thor，“我想将你拆吞入腹，更想......要你服软。”

“我何时不服软了？”alpha干燥温热的指腹从Omega的阴唇间滑了进去，Loki蜷起身呻吟了一声，软着嗓子哄Thor，“我乖的时候，你拿我当傻子捉弄，现在又算什么？”

“从来都是我拿你毫无办法。”Thor的手从Loki背后环到他胸前扣住了双手，另一只手继续在Omega的两腿之间动作，如同小蛇一般在他体内翻搅出淫靡的水声，“从你睁开眼的那一刹那，我便在你眼里看见了两样东西。”

“什么？”Loki的呼吸越来越急促，alpha已经探进了三根手指，肆无忌惮地在他生殖腔周遭抠弄进出。“欲望，占有。”Thor的手指按压着Omega体内敏感的突起，吻着Loki后仰的脖颈，Omega攥着他的领口目光涣散地喘息，alpha便用空出来的那只手撸动着他的性器，“若非你料定我会一直等你，你绝不会甘心就这么离开。”

“你一路走一路回头，”alpha拿出了手，开合的指间拉出晶莹浓稠的体液，“布下天罗地网困住我，却不愿我同样独占你。”

“进来，Thor......”Loki有些颤抖的嗓音从微张的薄唇中,胡乱地将alpha扑倒在了被褥中啃咬，紧翘的臀部下意识地蹭着他的性器，“你当然是我的......”“别再走了，Loki。”Thor叹息着抱住了Omega，引导着他坐了进去，Loki鼻尖的汗低落在了他的面颊上，“让我多陪你一会儿，好不好？”

“......我不知道我的使用期限还有多久，Thor。”Loki感到了前所未有的困倦，alpha的体温让他恨不得就此融化，他像乘在一叶摇摇晃晃的小舟上，撇开了四年来的摸爬滚打，悠然地飘向不知名的远方，“但总归要死在你身边，才算完整。”

“这对我来说太残忍了，Loki。”Thor亲了亲软软趴在他身上的Omega，Loki没有动，像是单纯享受着无限贴近的温存，“像是同一条伤疤裂开千万次，疼痛却不会减少一分。”

“你只疼那一次就够了。”Loki懒懒地捞起了alpha散落的金发，看着它们如同流沙一般穿过自己的指尖，“余下的，我来疼。”

Loki在人类年龄38岁的时候出过一次大故障，那天他加班到很晚，Thor等到夜深了便睡在沙发上，被一阵刺耳的铃声吵醒。“Thor......”Loki的声音很奇怪，像是积满了灰的风箱一般，断断续续地呼救，“快来.....咳......我不能去医院......”

“这已经是极限了。”这是他们时隔多年后唯一一次踏足那个星球，贫瘠的土壤散发着腐败的气息，高天尊的地下工厂却发展得更加富足了，“初代的旧机器能用这么久已经是奇迹了，你不如早点把他返厂销毁，还能返点公民积分，我给你台新的。”

“修好他，我只要这一个。”Thor看着昏睡已久的Loki再一次被送进了那条熟悉而昏暗的通道，九年前窒息般的恐惧卷土重来地淹没了自己，“Loki......还能活多久？”

“你说F741？”高天尊看了Thor一眼，“不知道，也许一个月，也许又能运行十年，我劝你别带着它跑太远，下次就不知道来不来得及抢修了。”

Loki很快醒了过来，科研员在他胸口装了一个新式的恒动机，起身的时候能听见机械运作的声音。“真丑。”Loki摸了摸镶嵌在左胸口突出的铁块，有些无奈地冲Thor笑了笑，“这些年，我都快忘记自己就是台机器了。”

“只是一个形态罢了，何必在意。”Loki坐在维修台上晃着小腿，Thor便蹲下身替他系上了鞋带，往外走的时候看见玻璃柜中一个个闭着眼悬浮在液体里的Omega，“只不过是同样的灵魂，栖息在了不一样的躯壳里。”

“啊......真是漂亮又实用的型号啊。”Loki左顾右盼地张望，故意夸张地感叹，“你看这个......”“赶紧走了，"Thor轻轻拍了下他的后脑勺，Loki却浮夸地痛呼了一声，“我们要在这儿常住了，万一有什么......也来得及。”

“你不想回家吗？”Loki侧着身穿过狭窄拥挤的长巷，Thor伸过手牵住了他的，“去过中庭才知道，那里比这儿舒服多了。”“是啊，这里没有适合Omega的工作，公民积分又只能死挣，”Thor紧了紧握着Loki的手，擦肩而过的路人投来了奇异的目光，“我得勤奋点养你了，麻烦鬼。”

“别装可怜从我这儿卖乖，”Loki捏着Thor的耳朵让他弯下腰耳语，上扬着眼角将那些审视探究的目光一一回敬了过去，“我们逃跑那天，追我们的打手被你揍得有多惨，我到现在还记忆犹新。”

“那是私奔。”Thor大笑着搂住了Loki的腰，“哎，别咬我......”

Thor找到了自己当初打拳赛时的旧东家，对方以为他已经死在了多年前的那次追杀下，却没有问Thor为何容貌从未老去过，这个星球就像一个中转站，充斥着来自星系各处的鱼龙混杂之人。

Loki常常会一个人出去，Thor没有追问，直到他发现Omega一直在秘密见面的人是高天尊。“也许你应该自己去问问你的叛逆小宝贝都干了些什么，”高天尊高举双手表示无可奉告，Thor松开了拽着他衣领的手，“god，你们俩简直就是我的克星！看在F741足以算得上是一个艺术品的份上......”

Thor没有再多做纠缠，Loki已经超过四十岁三天了，他只想每时每刻都陪在Loki身边，胸膛中的心脏每分每秒都像一颗跳动着的定时炸弹。

而当alpha回到公寓时，Loki正坐在客厅里等他。

“你想知道些什么？”人造Omega垂着眼睛，像是被抽去了灵魂的人偶，而更像是褪下了面具的演员，“Thor，为什么你就一定要知道真相？”“告诉我，Loki，”alpha向前走了一步，连声线都在颤抖，“你对自己做了什么？”

“我销毁了自己的情绪指令程序，在决定回到你身边的时候。”Loki的声音很平静，而他手心捏着的东西，闪烁着和Thor脖颈上的魂器相同的光芒，“这几天我拜托高天尊重做了一份，只要嵌入胸口的恒动器......”

“你明明可以活得更久！你让我怎.......”Thor几乎是咆哮着嘶吼了出来，却只觉得荒唐而可笑，“所以这四年多来，你所有的感情，所有的喜怒哀乐都是演给我看的？”

“还记得我说过的吗？我能控制自己的感情，”Loki动了动嘴角，微笑的弧度和过往的千百次都一样，就像一串精妙的代码，“我能够不爱上你，只要我真的.....成了一台冰冷的机器。”

“把这东西给我。”Thor伸手想夺取Loki手里的东西，却被他躲开了，“Loki，别装上它，只要我爱你就够了......”“不够，Thor，永远都不够。”人造Omega将手抚上了心口，低下了头，“你将我带回这个星球的那一天，我看着那些alpha麻木嘲讽的目光，看着跟在他们身后的Omega如同行尸走肉一般......”

“我这一生最像血肉之躯的那一刻，注定只能是在最接近死亡的时候。”

“不，Loki，我求你......”

“我爱过你，Thor。”Loki回头看了看窗外雾霭沉沉的夜空，眼里却是中庭的漫天繁星，“所以我才能骗你那么多年.......我知道该怎样爱一个人，这多好。”

便如同上了瘾，从此无情无欲的每一日，都索然无味。

他动了动手指，将那一点荧绿的光嵌进了胸膛。Loki看着那双欧蓝色的眼里蓄满了泪水，却真心地，勾唇笑了起来，暖流从四肢百骸汇聚到了胸口，燃烧成了能够吞噬一切的野火。

“Loki！！不！！！”

“记住，Thor......”Loki向他伸出手，被机体灼烧得通红的指尖却开始灰飞烟灭，Thor向他奔了过来，而他跌跪在了一地属于自己的废墟之中，徒劳地在湮灭之前做出了一个拥抱的姿势，“我为这世间最美好的一切而亡，你无罪。”

神祗如同飞蛾扑火一般拥住了金红色的星屑，而那双重新蕴含光芒的绿眼睛似乎向他弯了弯，便彻底飞散在他怀里。

“我爱你，Thor。”

这是我最骄傲的决定，最英勇的归宿。


End file.
